Who Are Las Banditas?
by BluebirdSunflower
Summary: a quick bio of my oc's for TUFF Puppy
1. Chapter 1

**Special thanks to PrismaBat for the reviews for ****The Dinner Party****, now here is what Las Banditas look like.**

Lucia Santos – she is a weasel. Weasels are ermines; that means their fur turns white in the winter and brown in the summer. Lucia has blue eyes and brown hair that she typically keeps up in a fancy, curly style. She wears a blue long-sleeved blouse, white slacks, and white high-heels. With Finny gone, she is second-in-command of Las Banditas. Like all the girls, she calls Finny and Phil boss, or "bose" as they pronounce it. She speaks in a Spanish accent. She has a crush on Ollie the possum, whom she is the same height as.

Francesca "Fran" Sanchez – she is an alligator, like Francisco. She is the same height and skin color as him. Her eyeballs are yellow with green pupils. She ties her black hair in a tight bun. Fran wears a red sweater, blue jeans and purple flip-flops. She loves to swim, and around close friends she is nice and friendly. Unfortunately, years of abuse from her older brother for speaking around men has made her a very nervous type, especially around guys. When she is not stuttering, she has a cross Spanish-redneck accent. She has a crush on Francisco.

Jacinta Rodriguez – a hedgehog from Rio, Jacinta is a technical genius. She refuses to speak English, even though she can and understands it perfectly. She mostly speaks Spanish, but also knows Italian, Portuguese, and several Latin-American dialects. She has brown eyes and no hair (too many quills). She wears a white blouse, pink skirt, brown backpack to carry her equipment, and brown boots. She is the same height as Keswick, whom she will have a crush on.

Salena – a vixen that grew up in the jungles of Puerto Rico, Salena and her ex-husband Alejandro were raised by Señor Tigre, a tiger who died in their early teens. Salena and Alejandro had six kits (baby foxes) together, and then he went out just before a hurricane and never came back. After the hurricane there was a drought and not much food. Salena's kits starved to death. Later Salena found Alejandro with another vixen, who became as angry as Salena when she revealed the reynard (male fox) to be her husband. Scared, Alejandro backed up and fell over the side of a cliff, resulting in his death. Salena is hesitant to trust men romantically. She is very much like Dudley, except smarter and more observant. She has brown eyes and red hair tied in a pony-tail. She wears a pink tank top, black short skirt, and is barefoot. She will have a crush on Dudley.

Juanita – a bat from Mexico, Juanita is the same height and color as BirdBrain's henchman Bat. She is not blind; she has big brown eyes and chin-length black hair that she does not style. She is very sweet and caring. She, Josie and Jacinta are referred to as "the three J's", and she and Jacinta are "the two little J's." Juanita wears a brown sleeveless dress and is barefoot.

Josephiña Tex – Josie for short, she is an otter from Texas. She has a somewhat "gangsta" American accent. She grew up in gangs. She has black eyes and very short brown hair. She is the same height as Lucia. She is the most violent and evil of Las Banditas. She wears a black tank top with a white skull on it, a denim button-shirt with torn-off sleeves, blue jeans, and black flip-flops. Like Fran, she loves to swim. Bad Dog is her favorite D.O.O.M. agent.

Philamina Rodentius – Snaptrap's childhood friend and crush, twin sister of Finny. Phil hates being called "Filly," but calling her a sewer-rat will send her into a blind rage. She has asthma, and believes that her family is cursed with bad luck and encounters with monsters (at least one per individual). Phil is cunning and always manages to escape the T.U.F.F. agents' grasp. She will do _almost _anything for her sweetheart, Verminious Snaptrap. Phil wears a long, short-sleeved purple dress-shirt, black dress-pants, black dress-shoes, and a red fanny pack to carry her inhaler and cell phone.

Phineus Rodentius – currently in South Africa, Finny is Phil's twin brother. He is energetic, jovial, and dependable. He likes to play around, but he can be serious at the right times. He is nearly fearless and believes in the Rodentius family curse. He wears a black T-shirt, a green plaid button-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. He is a little taller than his sister and has a crush on Kitty.

**Future OC's**

Stefania "Blank" LeBlanc - a slender blue-bottomed booby, Stefania and BirdBrain grew up together as bitter rivals. Stefania was an athlete as well as being a math genius, and even though her family was upper class she was not very spoiled, pretty generous, actually. BirdBrain was a chubby nerd and selfish, so the two always seemed at odds with each other. Actually, they had a crush on each other the whole time and never knew it. In twelfth grade the LeBlanc family moved to California. She will show up later in the Mongolian desert as a prisoner of Irene Owlson, whose guards call her "Blank" thinking she is too stupid to talk; she actually just does not want to speak to her captors.

Brooke Webster - a pretty duck Quacky knew one summer between middle school and high school. Brooke danced ballet, played checkers with Quacky, and loved kids. She always used to tell the mothers whose kids she babysat that she wanted six or seven of her own someday. Quacky had a crush on her but never told her, but it was that memory of her wanting to be a mother that inspired him to do a kid's show, hoping she would see him. She will show up later in the Mongolian desert.

Summer Honey - a honeybee and prisoner of Irene Owlson, she will show up later. She will have a crush on Wannabee.

Crick Newt - a spastic, fun-loving newt. Crick's best friends are Maxine Mooserton and Robby Racoon. The three of them will show up later in the Mongolian desert. Crick will have a crush on T.U.F.F. secretary Sally Mander (Doommates).

Robby Racoon - a comedic racoon, Robby's best friends since childhood are Crick Newt and Maxine Mooserton. They will show up later in the Mongolian desert as Irene Owlson's prisoners.

Maxine "Max" Mooserton - a young moose without antlers, Max's best friends are Crick and Robby, although she wishes they would act a little more mature sometimes. She will have a crush on the Sharing Moose and will show up later in the Mongolian desert.

Anahareo "Ana"/"Blackout" - a tough skunk from Canada with a Native American background, Blackout stinks, sometimes causing people standing too close to her to black out. She develops a friendship with her fellow prisoner Stefania "Blank" LeBlanc. She will show up later in the Mongolian desert and have a crush on Leather Teddy.

Vicky Roach - a cockroach who retired from T.U.F.F. years ago, she was the chief's partner when he was a rookie. She has kept in very good shape and regrets retiring. She does not like to think of herself or the chief as being old. The Chief had a crush on her during their time together and she feels the same. She will show up later in the Mongolian desert as a prisoner. She calls the Chief "Rookie" or Herb.

Jackie Blackbird - a black bird (actual species undecided) that is a prisoner of Irene Owlson. She will have a crush on Skip Duck, BirdBrain's henchman.

Tiff Mouse - a brown mouse that is a prisoner of Owlson. She will marry Oro, one of Josie's old Texas gang.

Mack Sparrow - a little sparrow just a bit bigger than a hummingbird. Mack will show up later in the Mongolian desert and will have a crush on Zippy.

Geli Brown - a meerkat from Kenya, Geli was on her way to go to the United States for school when she crashed in Irene Owlson's land, thus becoming a prisoner. Geli will eventually get to Petropolis and have a crush on the Meerkat.

Ahadi Moutoussamy - a water buffalo from South Africa. Ahadi is one of Owlson's prisoners. He has a daughter, Timira, that lives and is going to medical school in the United States. He is a very protective father. They will be reunited soon.

Timira Moutoussamy - a water buffalo who grew up in South Africa, Timira is a doctor in America. She will have a crush on Sergio the Bluffalo.

Phillip Rodentius - Phil and Finny's father who is in South Africa helping his friends in the Tomahawk gang. Phillip was the one who told the twins about the Rodentius family curse, which caused him to fail school, lose his job, lose his wife, encounter a monster while in high school, and lose his own twin brother and nephew to monsters. Phillip is very caring and brave, a white rat with an ugly snarl. He will show up later.

**The Tomahawks** - a gang in South Africa warring against their rivals the Mongols.

Shikibu Simba - a lion, the leader of the Tomahawks.

Makena Mujaji - a zebra, second-in-command of the Tomahawks.

Jarvas Mabaso - a giraffe member of the Tomahawks.

Bouki Bra - a dog and member of the Tomahawks, he is one of Phillip's best friends.

Pietus Vilakazi - a cat and member of the Tomahawks, he is one of Phillip's friends who asked him to come to Africa.

Jackson Mandleve - a large bull and member of the Tomahawks, he is one of Phillip's friends and will have a crush on Holy Cow, BirdBrain's henchwoman (Love Bird).

**The Mongols -** the Tomahawks' rival gang in South Africa.

Sundiata Ngwenya - a tiger, the leader of the Mongols.

Koloko Marasaki - a leopard, second-in-command of the Mongols and Sundiata's love interest.

Wangero Kemanjo ("Everyday Use") - a black lizard, Wangero is a member of the Mongols. She is a bit on the shy side and acts very much like the Chameleon, whom she will have a crush on.

Erevu Mphephu - a warthog member of the Mongols.

Kopa Mandela - a meerkat member of the Mongols.

Mheetu Luthuli - a hippo member of the Mongols.

Sipho Ota - an African penguin member of the Mongols.

Scaramouche Mathabane - a hyena member of the Mongols, the stupidest one in the group.

Irene Owlson - a barn owl whose family has been digging on their property in the Mongolian desert for over a century for a buried treasure. Irene got the idea to capture other people to do the digging for her. Her camp has the only water for a hundred miles, making escape illogical. She has guards to scare away the Mongolian deathworms that sometimes appear and to keep the prisoners in line. BirdBrain's henchman Owl has a crush on her.

Hammie Wheeler - Owlson's second-in-command that deals with the prisoners. He is a nasty bully.

**Enemies of Las Banditas**

Tomas Brock - a badger from New Mexico, he is a crime boss the Rodentius twins once robbed. He's been trying to get his money back ever since.

Rico El Oso and his little brother Osito - bears that work under Tomas Brock, they are upset that the girls won't go out with them.

El Chango Bandito - a monkey from Brazil, he and Jacinta were enemies ever since she brought evidence of his crimes to the police. He follows Tomas Brock to America to get even, and brings his gang of Chango Banditos with him. His real name is Panchito Chango.

**Josie's Texas Gang**

Loco - a mean-looking dog and Llorona's love interest.

Llorona - female wolf and Loco's love interest. They will quit gang life and move to Petropolis.

Hitter - a hare, he and the old gang will look Josie up in Petropolis.

Killer - a king cobra and leader of the gang after Josie left, he will come to Petropolis.

Oro - a yellow mouse who quits the gang when they come to Petropolis. He will marry Tiff Mouse.

**Family members referenced but not seen and/or named on TUFF Puppy**

Cecelia "Sissy" Snaptrap Shrew(?) - Snaptrap's younger sister and Larry's wife. She is nice and does not really like her brother and husband being criminals, but she can't really say anything about it. She loves her family and is close friends with the Rodentius twins.

Missy - Keswick's sister and Stan's wife.

Wilhelmina Snaptrap - Snaptrap and Sissy's mother. She is abusive and critical.

Miguel Santos - Lucia's alcoholic uncle who raised her and forced her to do embarrassing or unaccepted jobs to make money.

Frederigo Sanchez - Francesca's abusive older brother who raised her after their parents died. He would beat Fran for speaking around him and his guy friends.

Felippe and Juana Gomez - Juanita's grandparents who raised her before they died, leaving her with no relatives.

Ramon Rodriguez - Jacinta's cousin who raised her and was a lax police officer. He accepted bribes.


	2. Chapter 2

**When all the T.U.F.F. Puppy characters get married, these are their kids.**

Phillip "Snappy" Snaptrap: Snaptrap and Phil's oldest son, one of triplets. He is a ring-leader, advisor, is sensible, and is allergic to cheese.

Phyllis "Filly" Snaptrap: The Snaptraps' oldest daughter, one of triplets. She is mature, level-headed, and wears glasses.

Verminious Snaptrap Jr. "VJ": The Snaptraps' second son, one of triplets. He is timid, fun-loving, and has braces.

Phineus "Little Fin" Snaptrap: The Snaptraps' third son. He has asthma and tries to act like his uncle, Finny.

Phylicia "Licia" Snaptrap and Vivian "Viv" Snaptrap: Twin girls and the youngest in their family. They are observant and follow the older kids around. Licia is a dancer and Viv is a mimic.

Rodentia "Rodey" Rodentius: Finny's adopted daughter, a black rat he rescued as a baby in South Africa. Rodey is athletic, sarcastic in a funny kind of way, caring, and protective.

Katrina "Kat" Rodentius: Finny and Kitty's adopted daughter, a black cat. She is Rodey's shadow, sweet and innocent.

Zorra Puppy: Dudley and Salena's oldest child. She looks like her mother with a shorter tail. She tries to act grown-up and is athletic.

Perro Puppy: Dudley and Salena's first son and second child. He is just like his dad, and looks like him, too, except for the fox-like tail.

Vixie Puppy: Dudley and Salena's third child. She is just like her mom with glasses, a white fox with black ears.

Chucha Puppy: Dudley and Salena's fourth child. She is bossy, arrogant, hyper, and bites her nails when she's nervous. She looks like Dudley did when he thought he was Kitty (Forget-Me-Mutt).

Reynard Puppy: Dudley and Salena's youngest child and second son. He is his brother's hyper shadow, but he often has to repeat himself to be noticed. He looks like Dudley with orange fur.

Santiago "Santi" Gator: One of quintuplets out of ten kids. Santi is the family spokesman, coming up with most of their ideas.

Pepe Gator: one of quintuplets. He is a little bullyish and is always hungry.

Serena "Rena" Gator: one of quintuplets. She is gluttonous and not too bright.

Sol Gator: one of quintuplets. He tries to act mature and wise.

Fernanda "Fern" Gator: one of quintuplets. She is a hippie, and meditates often.

Ignacio "Iggy" Gator: one of quadruplets, one out of ten kids. He is a deaf hippie.

Pilar "Pili" Gator: one of quadruplets. She is temperamental, but is trying to be more passive like her hippie siblings.

Enrique Gator: one of quadruplets, he is the biggest in the family. He is also passive and timid.

Elena "Elly" Gator: one of quadruplets. She is blind, nervous, and a girly-girl.

Barrigon "Barry" Gator: the youngest in a family of ten. Barry is simple and easily distracted.

Carmencita "Carmen" Bat: Bat and Juanita's daughter and only child. She is a collector and very enthusiastic.

Murray Shrew: Larry and Sissy's son and only child. He looks like his dad. He is VJ's best friend.

Skyler "Sky": BirdBrain and Stefania's oldest son. He is chubby like his dad, wears glasses, and tries to be responsible but is easily frustrated.

Milissa "Lissy": BirdBrain and Stefania's second child. She is slim like her mom, has braces, is athletic and a bit of a trouble-maker. She is Little Fin's best friend.

Rosalia "Rosa"/"Lia": BirdBrain and Stefania's third child. She is chubby like her dad, quiet, bookish, and has asthma.

Mateo "Mat": BirdBrain and Stefania's youngest child. He is slim and athletic like his mom.

Hisani "Hiss": Oldest child and only son of the Chameleon and Wangero. He looks like his dad. He is a bit socially awkward.

Wangari: first daughter of the Chameleon and Wangero. She looks like her mom. She seems a bit odd and is possibly mentally unstable.

Lizzie: daughter and youngest child of the Chameleon and Wangero. She looks like a green version of her mom. She is sweet, girly, and cries easily.

Maria: Keswick's niece, the daughter of his sister Missy and her husband Stan. Stan is a doctor, making his family upper-class. Maria is girly and snobbish.

Joey: the adopted kangaroo son of Keswick and Jacinta. Joey is athletic, highly intelligent, and helpful.

Killsey: the daughter of both Mad Cows, she is a criminal-in-training.

Angel Mandleve: Daughter of Jackson and Holy Cow, she is active and becomes clumsy when she is not on wheels.

Deshawn: the adopted weasel son of Leather Teddy and Anahareo. He is good with computers but clumsy elsewhere.

Travis Moose: son of the Sharing Moose and Max. He is a cautious, untrusting jock.

Dapala Bluffalo: son of Sergio the Bluffalo and Timira. He is imaginative and enjoys making up stories.

Harmony: the adopted ferret daughter of Ollie and Lucia. She is a music lover. (I got the idea from Peachy-Author, please don't be mad)

Awet Owl: daughter of Owl and Irene. She is mimicking someone whenever she talks.

Jay Duck: son of Skip Duck and Jackie. He is quiet but helpful.

Ren Sparrow: daughter of Zippy and Mack. She is optimistic, helpful, and active.

Barbara Newt: snooty daughter of Sally and Crick.

Azola Meerkat: oldest child of the Meerkat and Geli. She is very optimistic.

Kago Meerkat: son of the Meerkat and Geli. He is gothic and pessimistic.

Tojo Meerkat: son of Meerkat and Geli. He is clumsy.

Tama Meerkat: youngest child of Meerkat and Geli. She is two years old and quiet.

Brit: daughter of Oro and Tiff, she is a fashionista.

Plato: son of Oro and Tiff, he is odd but funny.

Damien: son of Dudley's friend Roger (Mall Rat) and Becky (Love Bird). He is a laid-back "surfer dude."

Logan: son of Eric and Lulu Stepanski (Big Dog On Campus). He is shy, insecure, and generous.

Joy: daughter of Dudley's friend Phil. She often states the obvious and does not have much personality.

Chase: son of Dudley's friend Phil. He is a slobbering, running, panting puppy.

Autumn: daughter of Spike and Rachel O'Foxy (Big Dog On Campus).

Sidney Puma: son of the Pasta Puma and Counting Cougar from the Quacky the Duck show. He loves to climb and cook and is good with numbers.

Buzz: son of Wannabee and Summer. He is very defensive and sensitive about his size.

Beatrice Duck: one of Quacky and Brooke's quintuplets. She is nervous, shy and girly.

Webster Duck: one of quintuplets. He is quiet and vengeful.

Paige Duck: one of quintuplets. She is snotty and high-tempered.

Walter Duck: one of quintuplets. He is friendly and optimistic.

Shirley Duck: one of quintuplets. She loves kids and dancing, and is nervous around angry people.

Jeremiah Duck: Quacky and Brooke's youngest child. He is outgoing and playful.


End file.
